Brendan
If you were looking for BrendanRubyBirch's version of this character, click here : Brendan (update). "My life is a wreck! I don't deserve to live! And it's all because of you, Dad! I hate you! I hate everything! I'm living in the wild from now on!" Brendan in '''I'm Done ', page 112'' Brendan Ruby Birch is a male protagonist in TheRealRaiju's fanfictions. He is sometimes described as an exact copy of his father. He has dusky brown hair with very slight black tips on the ends of each strand of hair. His eyes are red/amber, making them appear the color of a sunset, only darker. He has wide, sturdy shoulders, and a stocky frame. He is athletic and lanky. He has a narrow face, which he gets teased about. He used to be weak and scrawny, but forced bodybuilding from his father changed that. He has unusually strong jaws, strengthened by chewing. Personality Brendan is hotheaded and arrogant. He is emotionally broken, in some cases, he breaks down and states his life is a mess.The only times he is normal is when he is with Nicole. He has a mild Southwestern accent. He had a very strong bond with Felix. When Felix died, Brendan's life changed, and he decided to follow in his father's evil footsteps until Nicole shook him back into sanity. He doesn't really care what people say as long as it is not about Felix. If people talk about his father in a rude way he instantly gets into a defensive state and fights if he has to. He has a few pet names Nicole gave him, the most popular ones being Brendude, Brenderp, ''or ''Brendedge. Pokémon Mudkip Mudkip is a Pokemon Brendan obtained from Professor Birch. Brendan refused to evolve him. He knows the moves Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Water Gun, and Aqua Jet. Mimikyu Mimikyu is a Pokémon Brendan obtained in Alola. Not much is known about her. Tigius Tigius is a Pokémon Brendan obtained in an unknown area. It is his least used Pokémon, so nothing is really known about it. Relationship with Nicole Brendan met Nicole when he was six. He teased her about her shyness, but anyway led her upstairs and let her into his room. Before Felix died, he made Brendan release all of his Pokémon. He told Mudkip to run away and he'd come back to get him soon. He refused to release Slugma, making Felix kill it with a hose. Brendan then broke down and cried himself to sleep in the bushes, declaring the wilderness was his home. He ran away from Felix, not getting far before Felix found him. His punishment was the bodybuilding that actually turned him into a mentally damaged person. Brendan then grew stronger, getting revenge whenever he could. When he met Nicole again, his sanity returned and he forgot about the revenge that boiled through his blood. Brendan was separated from Nicole again when she moved to Adale. Brendan was locked in his house by his mother, making him chew through the barbed wire with his sharp teeth and strong jaws. He eventually escaped and tried to climb up on the bumper of the moving truck, but was shaken off when it turned sharply onto a cracked tar road. Brendan wasn't badly hurt, but he suffered a few injuries. Ignoring his dislocated shoulder, he eventually got into the truck with Nicole. Nicole fixed him up and they fell asleep together, Brendan crying himself to sleep. When they wake up Nicole yells at him for being an idiot and almost killing himself. Brendan snaps back that if he had never loved her this would have never happened. Nicole instantly breaks down at his words. Brendan instantly takes it back, and she lets herself be comforted by her new boyfriend's presence. Nicole smuggles Brendan into her house, and the two eventually start making out, only to be busted by Nicole's mother. He is sent back to his house, a broken, crying mess. He reaches his house and collapses, hitting his head on the stone steps. He is knocked unconscious, and wakes up a day later, yelling for Nicole. He realizes what happened, and dizzily lays back down, engulfed in his dark thoughts. When Brendan is unpunished, Nicole visits him. She instantly breaks down at how happy she is to see him. He tells her he would never leave her again, and lets his girlfriend let it out on him. When Brendan wakes up next to her the next morning, he pulls his slutty Gym Leader to him. They proceed to kiss each other so madly they fall off the bed. He pulls away, and Nicole asks if he wants to travel to Adale. Brendan accepts, which escalates into a battle. He loses, and under all that stress, he breaks down again, only to be comforted by Nicole, who explains why she is so strong. He stands up and lets his feelings out on her, which ends up into a short, clean sex session. Brendan turns nineteen, and Nicole asks him if he wants anything for his birthday. Brendan shakes his head, saying, "You're the only thing I ever need for my birthday, Nicole." She hugs him, breaking down in the process. He is influenced by her triggered tears, and they both cry together. More Coming Soon Trivia Brendan's middle name comes from his cousin,Ruby. Brendan comes from a very long line of high-class Trainers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trainers